Final fantasy crystal
by Dartpaw
Summary: A young Dragoon and his friends go on a quest to protect the four crystals and find his missing father.


Chapter one

A long, long time ago the world was created by the four gods.

Aeros the god of wind created the winds which helped blow airships and boats in the right direction.

Terro the earth god created the land which the people lived on.

Submas the water entity created the seas from which the people got water and fish.

And Pyras was the god of fire which gave the people heat and was said to have created the sun itself.

These four gods created Oncha the world of everlasting peace, and the people were grateful for it.

But after the gods were finished they put their power into four crystals which were placed in four shrines and were to be guarded until the end of time

Targas was a large kingdom, it was the kingdom of earth. There were four main kingdoms in Oncha which each had a shrine to guard a crystal.

Ferros the fire kingdom.

Blustas the wind kingdom.

And Aquos the water kingdom.

Now I will start the story.

Traver Cattrer was the son of a Dragoon knight, his father was the head knight to king Pluto the great. No-one was as strong or brave; what a title to live up to. A dragoon knight was the highest soldier rank in Targas, They say dragoon knights were unbeatable in combat which seemed to be true since every war Traver's father fought in he always came up on top unscathed and fit as ever.

Draiwil Cattrer trained his son to be a knight and even though it was hard and rigorous training Traver enjoyed it hoping he would be just as strong as his father.

'Alright, Thrust! Parry! Duck! Oops not fast enough boy, let's try it again.'

'Father, how long have Dragoon knights been around?'

'Since the beginning of time, for they guard the Earth crystal and defend the kingdom from attacks it is very hard training but it is worth your kingdoms honor'

'Cappo is training to be a White Mage, they are useful too right?'

'Well, they aren't very strong physically but their healing spells are very handy in battle against the enemy; if you are too weak to fight poof! you feel energized ready to battle for your land again.'

'But who would want to hurt our kingdom? I thought the four kingdoms were allies' Traver asked.

'Well, these are hard times to live in; monsters have been appearing most often and you see each crystal has a special power and there are people who would want to extract that power and use it to their advantage, we call them the Durlocks they side with no kingdom and they can control monsters to do their bidding, every once in a while they would send armies of monsters to attack the kingdoms and try to steal the crystals but they never do; we beat them and slay the monsters and they try again around the next ten years.'

Someone knocked on the door.

'Come in'

In entered a young Moogle 'Hello Kupo' is Traver almost finished? we were going to go fishing by Lark lake'

'Yes Cappo, it's about time I show my daily report to king Pluto; good luck kids'

In Oncha there are four main species that live alongside each-other, Humans, Moogles, and Rattons and Wolvens'

They say each race represented one of the four gods.

Rattons are rat like creatures that can walk upright and talk like humans, quite civilized and almost as powerful in battle but good with magic.

And Wolvens are the same but as wolves which are stronger and fiercer than humans in strength but no so good with magic.

Mostly everyone who plays Final Fantasy knows what Moogles are, and I hope to heaven everybody knows what Humans are.

Now to get back to the story

Traver and Cappo were fishing by Lark lake which was on the outskirts of the kingdom they were having a good time.

'Kupo, this Red Snapper will taste good on tonight's dinner'

'They'll like my trout better'

'I bet my pom-pom that they will like my fish better than yours'

'We'll see about that'

Traver and Cappo were best friends since infancy they were always together causing mischief and playing games, but since school started they had been seeing each other less and less being

interested in different studies; Cappo being the gentle moogle that he is wants to be a healer and Traver being trained in the art of dragoon'

'Hey kupo what is this?'

Cappo found a bottle in the water and there seemed to be something in it

'It looks like a strange mist' Traver said.

'There is writing on it' Cappo looked at the bottle 'It says I will only open for those worthy and strong enough'

Traver was suspicious of the bottle but quite intrigued.

'I'll open it'

He tried to pull the cork but no luck, it was stuck tight.

'You know, Kupo I think we should show it to an elder it looks important'

'King Pluto?'

'More like your father'

The two went back to the castle and as they walked through it Traver looked down one of the hallways which was heavily guarded 'I was never allowed down there'

'Me neither kupo they say that leads to the crystal shrine only dragoon knights and the king are allowed there'

'Someday I'll be the one guarding it, that will be the greatest honor.' Traver sighed.

They walked through and entered Traver's home

'Hey dad, we found this in the lake!'

Traver's father looked at the bottle 'Hmm... this is awfully strange I have a bad feeling about it'

Cappo and Traver were quite curious 'Please open it?'

'Now now kids, I am sure if anything this is a Durlock trap, for they are forbidden to enter the kingdom so this would be a clever ruse to sneak inside by a bottle, I'd better show this to the king'

But as Draiwil was leaving the room he tripped, and the bottle smashed on the floor.

A large fog flew out and started emitted a eerie voice.

'Thank you for releasing me, idiots I will reward you by taking your life and destroying your precious kingdom!'

Draiwil instantly vanished and the two kids who were terrified huddled in the corner.

The fog ignored them and blew out the room.

'Da...dad?'

They stood up and as scared as he was Traver knew they should warn the king.

'Monster in the castle!' they ran down the hall screaming but many soldiers who were on duty were lying on the ground possibly slain.

The fallen soldiers were leaving a trail leading to... the forbidden hallway

'Oh no! Kupo it's leading to the crystal shrine!'

They ran down the forbidden passage hoping the crystal was still there and as they entered the shrine, the fog circled around the crystal on the pedestal and turned into a human.

'Now finally I achieved what my ancestors could never do!'

The man picked up the crystal and noticed the two kids entering.

'I have you to thank. For you finding the bottle and your oafish father releasing me, the earth crystal is now mine and the kingdoms destruction is your fault!'

Traver picked up a fallen soldiers sword and pointed it at the man.

'Kupo! What are you doing!'

Traver had never used a sword since he mainly trained with spears but he jumped and attacked the man who had stepped out of the way and causing the young hero to fell on his face.

Not even Traver know what he was doing but his honor was at stake, if he perished at least he put up a fight even if it wasn't a very good one'

The man laughed 'I have no time for you, I have places to go and crystals to steal so if you don't mind.' He turned back into fog and flew out the room.

Cappo helped Traver up just in time for the soldiers to rush into the room followed by King Pluto.

What in the gods names happened here? Where is the crystal!

'A man took it!' Traver sighed.

'You know our kingdom is completely secured! No-one could have gotten it'

'Well Kupo, you see it's kind of our fault we found this bottle with some weird fog in it'

The king was enraged 'Let me guess! You opened it and released the fog and that killed our guards and stole the crystal?'

'Well.. My father...accidently...'

'The fog killed Draiwil? Please tell me it didn't'

'It did...' Traver couldn't hold back his tears and started to sob

'YOU LET A EVIL FORCE INTO THE CASTLE WHICH STOLE THE CRYSTAL AND MURDERED MY BEST KNIGHT? Put them in the dungeon until I think of a appropriate punishment.'

So the two kids were in a dungeon cell, Traver could not feel any worse and Cappo felt just as guilty what could they do...

'Traver?'

'Yeah...?'

'I wish I never found that bottle, I ruined the lives of everyone in Targas and we'll probably be executed...'

For hours they sat in that cell, and Traver noticed a shelf on the wall with some books on it.

A note was hanging from it.

'Here's some reading material for you even though you shouldn't have it you lousy felon/s'

Traver looked at the books, 'hmm... Training your Oglop' 'Racing Chocobo's for fun and profit'

'How to make more easy Gil' he looked at Cappo 'these books are completely useless for someone stuck in jail, wait what's this?'

The last book said, History and magic of the crystals.

'Hmm... alright, There are four crystals each representing a element, god, and race the crystals have a special power, blah.. Blah...must be guarded and never be caught in the hands of evil... yada yada... huh? This is interesting, it says that if all four crystals are reunited in the shrine of trials then certain destruction will be followed.'

Cappo being sad as he was, was quite interested. 'Do you think that maybe that man that stole the crystal will try to get the others?'

'If he does that I am pretty that he will try to take them to the Shrine of Trails.' replied Traver

'And if he had the power of the earth crystal it may be easier to take the others.'

'This is horrible, the world will end and it's all our fault!' Traver started sobbing then stopped 'No! I'm not going to cry, I'm too big for that! Instead of crying I should do something about it, we have to tell the king to warn the other kingdoms!'

Cappo listened outside of the cell 'I don't think we'll be able to, since the kingdom is under attack!'

They indeed heard fighting from the corridors, a knight was fighting off two goblins at once.

The knight slayed both of them and opened the two kids cell door 'Run! Run for your lives! We are being attacked I don't know how we can hold them off! Escape while you can!'

Just then four more goblins appeared and jumped on the knight.

Traver and Cappo picked up the two swords from the slain goblins and jumped into battle.

(Insert battle music here)

Cappo was not used to a sword being a white Mage but he tried to attack anyway he slashed at a goblin but didn't do much damage while Traver attacked one and injured it pretty good.

The knight who's name was Duncan slayed a goblin instantly and Traver attacked the same as before and slayed that one as well.

'Kid you are pretty good with that sword, here I'll provoke them so they will only attack me'

'But why?' Traver asked

'You're young, you deserve to live more than me and I couldn't bare to see the goblins hurting you; while they are busy attacking me you attack them from behind.

Duncan did what he said and it worked the goblins were so busy attacking him they didn't notice traver sneaking up behind the them and he swung at one slaying it and cappo kept trying to cast cure on Duncan but he kept taking more damage than he was gaining life'

And finally Traver beat the last goblin and Duncan sighed lying on the ground, he was mortally wounded.

'Kupo! I'll heal you'

'No don't' said Duncan 'I am almost gone no amount of healing could save me... except I don't suppose you have a Phoenix-down on you.'

'No...'

'That's just as well my time is over kid, here take my lance you'll do better with it then that rusty sword.'

Traver took the lance. And Duncan coughed and said 'the king has already been slain and those goblins were the last monsters, for the durlock after he got the crystal he sent his monsters to slay us all, you are lucky to survive but now you must go to Blustas and warn the king for it won't be long until they are attacked as well.'

'Our whole kingdom got slaughtered because of us, and now it is up to us to fix it so if we don't get to Blustas in time them they will be doomed as well.'

Cappo was curious 'Even if we get to Blustas in time how will they be able to stop the durlocks I mean Targas's army was beaten easily and they were invincible pretty much.'

'That's because they were caught off guard, most of them were slain even before they knew what was going on but that's not going to happen this time; if we want to save Blustas we will have to get there very fast.'

So the two of them left the castle and started heading towards the kingdom of Blustas leaving behind the remains of Targas behind them.

Chapter 2

Traver still couldn't believe it, his father gone... his town destroyed... the future of the world in jeopardy, what was he to do?

Cappo was feeling the same way, they walked for hours not saying a word to each other both sinking in their own guilt.

Then Cappo spoke. 'Kupo, how far to Blustas?'

'I'm not sure it's somewhere in this direction but with no map, compass or food we may not last long.'

Traver then collapsed because a man ran right into him

'Watch where you're going kid!' the man yelled.

'Hey you ran into me!' Traver yelled back

'Yeah right, go home to your daddy! Wah wah! I'm a stupid baby who can't see anybody in front of me; get a life kid' he taunted.

Cappo struck out and punched the man in the face stunning him for a few seconds. 'Kupo, why don't you learn some manners! His father died, can't you show some sympathy; who do you think you are anyway?'

'I am grander the thief! I steal from who I want and a gun for hire to the highest bidder, that reminds me empty your pockets.'

'We have nothing, leave us alone' Traver grunted

'Alright I was on my way to Targas anyway, King Pluto had something to say to me' Grander shrugged.

'Didn't you hear Targas is destroyed, we are the only survivors.'

Grander laughed 'I'll believe it when I see it but for now I'll take your weapon'

(Battle!')

(One-on-one with Traver and Grander)

Grander branished his knife and tried to thrust at Traver who dodged and jumped in the air

in true Dragoon fashion landing down on top of his enemy wounding him in the leg.

They stabbed and parried for quite a while, and than Grander stole 10gil which was all that Traver had.

But the youth jumped again and thrust down but missed and his lance got stuck in the ground and grander used that opportunity to kick him in the back.

Traver pulled his spear out and the thief laughed.

'You're not worth it kid, I'm leaving; you can keep that lousy spear'

And with that he was gone.

'Kupo, that man was bad news, it's for the best he left even if he stole all your gil'

'I would like to kick his butt someday but for now we should keep on walking.'

They walked for a long time and they came across an inn.

'We should spend the night it's going to be a long walk tomorrow' suggested Traver

'But he stole all your money'

'I was hoping you had some.'

'Nope kupo, when I find that no good thief I will will... um, sometimes I wish I had become a black mage oh man would I show him'

'Lets go in anyway'

Upon entering the inn there was a bar with several patrons drinking, two of them were Wolven and one Ratton and one human.

The barkeep was a moogle.

Traver overheard them talking.

'Did you hear, Targas was destroyed.'

'No I didn't know, I came from there two days ago and everything seemed fine; I hope the crystal is okay'

'It's gone, the crystal was stolen and everyone was slain; no survivors.'

'I came all the was from Blustas a four day trek and I tell you the monsters in the area are hell'

The wolven female and the male human stopped talking and looked at Traver who they caught listening to their conversation.

'Is there something you need help with human?'

'Well... you see' said Traver 'I couldn't help hearing you talk about Blustas for I am heading that way and if the monsters are as dangerous as you say they are I'll need help'

The female wolven named Whinn sighed and sipped her drink 'I'll escort you for a price'

'A thief stole the last of my gil' sighed Traver

As Traver was talking to Whinn, Cappo was looking at the drinks behind the bar and asked the bartender what the cheapest drink he sold was.

'We have iced water which is 1 gil'

Cappo tried to beg to him and then realized 'Hey, aren't you Gofur Starwhit'

'Yeah kupo, why do you care?'

'It's me your nephew Cappo!'

'Little Cappo?... man how you've grown you'd be what now twelve?'

'Thirteen'

'hmm.. Tell you what I'll give you one drink free'

He gave Cappo a glass of Root beer and at the same time Traver was still trying to convince the Wolven to join them 'You see the durlocks will be heading for Blustas and I have to warn them

or their crystal will be taken as well'

'No gil no way'

'The fate of the world is in my hands!'

The bartender (who was listening) looked at Whinn and said 'Hey wolf! If you escort these two young ones to Blustas I will tear up your tab'

'Honest?'

'Yes!'

Cappo was bewildered 'But why?'

His uncle just smiled 'I'll be doing a favor to your parents, the gods bless their souls I owed them one.'

Cappo's parents had passed away a long time ago when he was only six.

Traver and Cappo slept in the room upstairs and when morning came Whinn greeted them and sighed 'I'll take you to Blustas but when we get there I will leave you and you'll have to find your own way to protect yourselves.

And so the three of them started their trek towards Blustas.

Traver knew he had no chance against the durlocks but if he could warn the kingdom in time they may just have a chance.


End file.
